The Other Girl
by 4u5513B4b3
Summary: So when you get kicked out, you're an ex vampire hunter and Caroline Forbes is your cousin, you end up in Mystic Falls. Follow The Other Girl through her troubles and ordeals in order to stop The Originals. But she ends up falling in love, not just with one person though..
1. The New Arrival

**Hey Guys,  
So this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted and I want to know what you think of it. So please Read and Review and share it around.  
Thanks,  
Kim.  
**

* * *

I looked into his eyes and I was mesmerised. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen. Who is he? You ask me... His name is Damon Salvatore and he is like 150 years old give or take a few years. He is 23 until he dies and he is my best friend. Damon is a vampire along with his brother Stefan. Stefan is currently dating my neighbour Elena Gilbert. Elena is the reason I know Damon. Oh by the way my name is Kimberley Norwood. I moved to Mystic Falls because I got kicked out for doing drugs. Before you start judging me I had a good reason. My cousin died and I was supposed to be babysitting... I was blamed for the death and still til this very day the cause of death is unknown!

I moved here with only 5 grand and my Dad's old ZD Ford Fair lane. Yeah, I know not much. I'm 16 with brown hair and pale skin. Light brown eyes and a slim figure. My cousins, the Forbes, bought me the house. I couldn't believe it at first because Caroline and I hate each other with a passion. But that's family for you I guess. Well anyway back to the story, I'll tell you it from the start.

I got home from school and went straight to my room. "Kimberley!" my dad yelled. I rolled my eyes and came into the kitchen. My dad glared at me. "What the hell do you call this?" he yelled holding out my drugs. "That's magic fairy dust," I said sarcastically. I knew I should've been scared but I wasn't. My sister Emily came in to see what all the yelling was about. "I thought you stopped that Kim?" she said. Yep, she had caught me one day oh so long ago. "I did, that's magic fairy dust!" I exclaimed, giggling. "Get out! I don't want you in my house anymore!" my dad yelled. I ran back up to my room, grabbed my money stash and jumped out the window. I heard a crush as I landed and bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. I got in my dad's car and drove off.

I'd been driving For 3 hours now and I had no idea where I was going. My phone rang. Without even looking at caller ID I answered. "Hello Kimberley Norwood speaking," I said. "Kimberley, where are you?" I heard someone squeal, I recognised it to be Caroline Forbes. "Umm... Somewhere?" I answered. "Are you in your Dad's car?" she asked. "Yep," I said popping the p. "I'm the car in front of you," she said. I squinted and could see her sitting in the passenger seat waving at me. "Why aren't you in Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Why are you out here by yourself?" she asked ignoring my question. "Long story, listen. Can I follow you back to yours? I have nowhere to stay," I said. "If you have to," she answered. "Listen I know we don't get along but it would be appreciated," I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah whatever," she replied and then she hung up.

I followed her back to her place. I got out of my car and at the same time so did the other person that was driving her car. He was cute. Tanned skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had muscles but not to muscly. He looked over at me and I glanced at the ground. Caroline got out. "Oh yeah, Tyler this is Kimberley. Kimberley meet Tyler," she said. I looked up at him. "Call me Kim," I said at the same time he said "Call me Ty". Tyler and I started laughing and Caroline glared at me. I looked away again. "So what are you here for?" she asked. I bit my lip. "My dad found out I was doing drugs and kicked me out," I said quietly. She laughed and Tyler looked at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes. I realised I was still leaning against my car for support. "You ok Kim?" Tyler said. "I think I may have sprained my ankle jumping out the window," I said. He frowned. I gave a small smile. "I'm gonna go down to the police station to see if I can find Mrs Forbes," I said. I got into my car and drove off.

I was driving around when I saw Mystic Grill. I parked my car and limped in. I made my way to the bar and sat down. That's when I saw those gorgeous blue eyes for the first time. I looked at the bar-tender. "Bourbon on the house please," I said seductively. "One bourbon on the house coming up," he said winking at me. The guy with the blue eyes smirked. I ignored him. When my bourbon came I grabbed it and made my way over to a booth. I looked down at the menu when a cute guy came over. "Hi I'm Matt, don't think I've seen you before," he said. "Oh yeah you wouldn't've. I'm Kimberley, Caroline Forbes cousin," I said with a smile. "Oh you're Caroline's cousin?" he asked curiously. "And you must be one of her exes by that tone," I said with a laugh. He grinned. "Is it that obvious?" "No not really," I said. "What do you recommend?" I asked him. "I don't know," he replied. "Hmmm. Can you give me directions to the hospital and the police station?" I asked. He wrote them down on a serviette. I smiled thanks and made my way back to my car.

*Next Morning*

I woke up on the couch of the Forbes residence. I could hear voices in the kitchen so I crept over to the doorway. "Morning Kimberley," Caroline said without even looking at me. "You have 15 minutes to get ready for school," she said before walking away. Shit I forgot that I had to go to school. I changed into my mini shorts and a peace shirt. Put on my converse and was ready. I had done a bit of cloth shopping. "Ready!" I yelled. When we arrived at school I got out and Caroline wondered off. I made my way to the office. "Excuse me? I'm New here," I said. "Name?" the lady asked me. "Kimberley Norwood," I answered. She handed me a timetable and a locker number. I found my locker and as I shut it Tyler was there. "Looks like we're locker neighbours," he said. "Yay me," I said sarcastically. "You got attitude," he observed. "No attitude is one of my best friends. So is sarcasm and anger," I smirked. He laughed. "What have you got first up?" he asked. I looked down. "History with Mr Saltzman," I replied. "Cool same," he said. He walked off and I walked beside him. He passed some boy and slapped him on the back. "Piss off Lockwood!" the boy said. "Language Gilbert!" he laughed. I just stood there. "Be nice Tyler," I scolded him. The boy just looked at me. "Kim Norwood," I said holding out my hand. "Jeremy Gilbert," he said shaking my hand. Tyler pulled my arm and led me away. I just glared at him.

Halfway during the lesson I was called upon but I wasn't listening. "Ms Norwood?" the teacher said. "Yes Mr Saltzman?" I asked. "Do you know what happened here in 1864?" he asked. "Real version or the version that everybody else believes?" I said with a smirk. I notice a couple people look at me sceptically. "Let's hear both," he said. "The one that everyone thinks is that the church burnt down by accident. Real version, the council rounded up and vervained all the vampires put them in the church and burnt them," I said. People gave me funny looks. I shrugged. "Mr Salvatore are you ok?" Mr Saltzman asked. "Salvatore?" I asked. The boy looked at me. "Giuseppe Salvatore shot his two sons, Stefan and Damon, when they tried to save Katherine Pierce. A vampire that they fell in love with," I said. "Class dismissed," Mr Saltzman said. "Not you Ms Norwood," he said as I stood to leave. I notice that Tyler, Caroline, the boy whose last name is Salvatore, a girl with dark skin and brown hair and another girl with similar appearances to me stayed behind also. "Yes Mr Saltzman?" I said. "Where did you hear about all that?" he asked me. "Oh that? Well that's for me to know and for you to wonder about," I said grinning before walking out.

* * *

**So That's The First Chapter Guys, Yes I have more written and I'm just waiting for your opinion. Please review guys!**


	2. Over Protective

**Hey All,  
So This Was a quick update.. Sure This is so different to the first chapter but it helps build my atmosphere and plot.  
Read and Review Guys.  
Kim xox**

* * *

I didn't get very far before the Salvatore boy caught up to me. I ignored his presence and walked faster. Something was definitely weird about this kid because he kept my pace. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. "How do you know about my ancestors?" he hissed. "You're Stefan aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Why do you look familiar?" he asked me. "Good question, let me know when you figure out the answer," I said before leaving the room. I actually had no idea how I knew but I knew that this kid was a vampire. "I know what you are Stefan and I'm not afraid of you. Don't worry I'll keep your little secret as long as you keep your brother away from me. I know he has a bad reputation and I could ruin that for him if he tries to hurt me," I said quietly to myself as I leant against the wall watching Stefan walk away. I heard him laugh and turn around and look at me. In a blink he was in front of me. "How do you know what I am? How do you know damsons rep?" he asked curiously. "For one, when I was younger my mum was killed by a vampire and since then I was a hunter up until about 6 months ago. I heard a lot of things," I said smiling. "Now run along back to your girlfriend, I think she's waiting for you. She doesn't like me much do she?" I said. He laughed. "You haven't shown her anything to like". "Is that right? Well Salvatore I have to go see Gilbert and Lockwood for a favour," I said walking off.

I found Jeremy easily. "Hey Jay, can you give me directions?" I asked. "Oh hey Kim. Directions to where or whom?" he said. I smiled. "Hmm in a school like this surely there has to be a druggie group?" I asked. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Them over there," he said pointing to a group of guys. "Thanks J," I said before walking over to them. "Ah the new girl. I'm Jake," said a guy with blonde hair. "Kim, what does a girl like me have to do to get some decent drugs?" I said. A couple of the other guys wolf whistled. Jake came closer to me and the next thing I knew his lips were crashing down onto mine. I went along with it and started kissing him back but not too long after Tyler came over and pulled us apart. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked Jake. "Woah Lockwood back off. Who do you think you are to be coming over here and bossing us around?" I said. Tyler glared at me. "I'm looking out for you Kim," he said. "Since when do you care about me? I'm not yours for you to be worried about. If I wanna kiss Jake I will," I said defensively. I felt Jake put his arm around my waist. Tyler looked hurt but I wasn't gonna apologise. He walked off. Jake handed me some heroin. I smiled and walked off.

I decided to ditch school for the rest of the day. I made my way to Mystic Grill. The bartender from yesterday was there. I walked up to him. "Hey I want some of the strongest stuff you have," I said smiling. "Coming right up," he said. I relaxed and sat back in my seat when I noticed the guy with the blue eyes. That's the first time I actually looked at him. He had raven black hair, pale skin and ice blue eyes. He wore a leather jacket but from what I could see he had a six pack. I instantly thought that this guy should've been the one that I kissed instead of Jake. He was coming over to me and that's when I realised it was Damon Salvatore. Shit! "Hello there Kimberley," he said. His voice sent chills down my back. "What do you want Salvatore?" I said. "Ooo attitude. I like it, you've got... Spunk," he said. "Well too bad I know what you are and I plan to have nothing I do with you or your brother," I replied. I downed my drink and got up to leave. Damon grabbed my arm. "Not so fast," he sneered. "Just leave me alone Damon," I said. He took a step closer to me. "Stay away from Lockwood, he's not good for you," Damon said. "Wow relationship advice from a vampire. Tyler's everything you're not and I happen to like him," I said. Damon glared at me and from what I gathered tries to compel me. "Stay away from him," he said. "I'm wearing vervain Damon, compulsion won't work," I said. He let go of my arm and I sauntered off. I went driving around.

I drove back to the Forbes. Liz was home... Crap! I walked inside. "Kimberley? What are you doing home?" she asked. "I... Uh... Felt sick and decided to come home," I said. She gave me a small smile and walked into another room. I sat down on the couch. Liz came back in. "I've got some good news for you!" she exclaimed. "I raised my eyebrows. "I've bought you a house," she said. I coughed. "What?! I never wanted you to do that for me," I yelled. "Calm down Kim! You can move in by tonight," she said. I just nodded grabbed my stuff and got into my car.

I didn't know where abouts I was but I kept driving. I turned the corner and the next thing I saw is black. I had hit something. My eyes opened slowly and I lifted my head from the steering wheel. My car was utterly ruined so I got out of it before it blew up. I looked around for what I hit and there was nothing in sight. I staggered into the woods. My hand went to my head when I felt something oozing down my face and sure enough there was some blood. I kept walking hoping to find my way back to somewhere familiar. I tripped over a tree root and then blacked out. I woke up on a couch and looked around, the place wasn't familiar. I got up and walked around the room when I realised where I was. I was in the boarding house where the Salvatore's live. I turned around only to see Stefan standing in front of me. I tried to move around him but he stood in front of me again. "I expect this kind of crap from Damon not you Stefan now move," I said through gritted teeth. He replied with a simple no. "Great now I'm being kidnapped by a vampire. This day couldn't get better could it?" I muttered. I put my hand in my pocket and felt the bag of drugs. "Where's the bathroom?" I said. "Upstairs second door to your left," Stefan replied. I followed his directions and closed the bathroom door. I took out the drugs and put them in my mouth. There wasn't much so it wasn't enough for me to get high but it did make me feel better. I made my way back downstairs quietly and heard Stefan and Damon talking. "We need to get rid of her. She could expose us!" Damon hissed. "We can't do that and you know it," Stefan replied. "She's like Katherine and you know it brother! She will be the death of us," Damon said getting angry. "Well don't fall for her and we are all good," Stefan replied calmly. That's when I made my presence known. "So much for vampire hearing," I said. They both looked at me with their jaws dropped. I smiled and walked out the door. I looked down at my clothes and notice that they weren't mine I shrugged and walked to Mystic Grill.

"There you are! You have no idea how long we've been looking for you Kimberley!" I heard Caroline say. I rolled my eyes. "Well here I am," I said walking over to her and the 2 girls from history. "I'm Elena Gilbert and this is Bonnie Bennett. We're Caroline's best friends," the girl that looked sort of like me said. "Gilbert? So you must be Jeremy's older sister," I said. She nodded. "You know Jeremy?" "Yeah he's a good friend of mine," I said shrugging. She raised her eyebrows. "Speak of devil here he is," Caroline muttered. I turned around and saw Jeremy walk in with Tyler. "I'll be right back," I said. I started walking over to them when Tyler noticed me and walked out. "Tyler wait up!" I yelled before hurrying after him.

* * *

**So That's That.. Probably Not My Best But It Was Something.  
Please Read and Review and Spread it Around. Will Be Doing Shoutouts Next Chapter.  
Kim xox**


	3. Glad To See You Again

**Hey Guys, **

**Took A While To Update, So Sorry About That. I Hope This Is A Good Chapter.  
Don't Forget To Review Please Guys.**

**Kimm x**

* * *

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Tyler please stop and listen to me," I said. He turned around and slapped me across the face. My hand immediately went up to cheek. I felt tears fall from my eyes. "I know what I did was wrong Ty..." I started to say. "You don't get to call me Ty!" he yelled. "Tyler please! I thought you were dating Caroline that's why I did it ok? I was upset and depressed and the drugs make me feel better. If I had to kiss him to get the drugs I would but I didn't think it would upset you! If I knew it I would never have done it," I said. "You honestly thought I'd date your cousin? She's my enemy Kimberley! I can only just bare to stand in the same room as her!" he yelled. His eyes turned yellow and he turned his head. "Y-y-you're a werewolf... That means she's a vampire... No she can't be... Musta been Damon... Why didn't Stefan tell me?" I said. Tears were flowing down my cheeks now. I looked at Tyler who was looking at me. He took a step closer and so did I. I put my hands in the small of his neck. "Tyler I love you even though I barely know you!" I whisper yelled. He smiled and leant down and pressed his lips against mine. Just as that happened Caroline, Bonnie and the Gilberts came outside.

They stopped in shock when they saw me and Tyler. We quickly pulled apart. "What do you think you're doing Kim?" Caroline said. "Falling in love. At least I'm not keeping it a secret from you Care... Unlike how you are keeping a secret from me," I said. She looked at the ground. "She's still human Kimberley. She may be a vampire but she is more human than anything," Elena said. "I wasn't talking to you Elena," I said. "You look so much like Tatia. I'd be careful if I were you," I said rolling my eyes. "Don't talk to my sister like that Kim!" Jeremy said. "C'mon jay, seriously? Now you wanna speak up?" I said irritated. He sighed and walked off. Bonnie and Elena followed him. "What's the address Care?" I asked, she knew what I was talking about. "I'll text it to you once I know," she said. I sighed. "Sure" Tyler put his arm around my waist. "You can come back to mine if you want?" he asked. I nodded. We got into his car. I fell asleep while he was driving.

I woke up the next morning in a warm bed. I rolled into my side and saw Tyler looking at me. "Morning," I said. "Did we?" I said gesturing between us. "No of course not," he replied. I nodded. "How was your sleep?" he asked. "Good," I said. I sat up on the edge of the bed. I was still wearing Stefan's clothes from after the accident. "I better get going," I said. "I'll go get you some clothes," Tyler said. I just nodded. I was still in shock from yesterday. My money and my car were destroyed. My cousin is a vampire and the guy I am in love with is a werewolf. Tyler returned with his rugby gurney and a pair of skinny jeans. They looked about my size. I laughed. "Were they... Vicki's?" I asked. He nodded. I got up and hugged him. "Caroline told me what happened," I said. I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Thankyou Ty," I whispered. "It's ok. I'm always here for you," he whispered back. "We have School don't we?" I said as I pulled away from the hug. He nodded. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked. He gave me the directions. As I walked out of his room, his mother Mayor Lockwood turned the corner. She gasped. "It's not what it looks like Mrs Lockwood. I swear," I said. She ignored me and pushed passed me into Tyler's room. I hurried to the bathroom a got changed. Once I was ready I went down into Tyler's car and waited. I turned the radio on and then the door opened. I turned my head and Tyler got in. Once we got to school Tyler put his arm over my shoulders and we walked together. Heaps of people stared at us. We saw Caroline and co and walked over.

That's when I noticed Jessinta Carter and Monica Mulgrave, my best friends, were standing with them. I screamed and we had a group hug. "What are you 2 doing here?" I said. "We came looking for you," Jessinta said. I raised my eyebrow not believing her. "Ok Caroline asked us to come here and bring you back with us," Monica said. I laughed. "She's not going anywhere anytime soon," Tyler said kissing my cheek. I smiled. "Um Tyler meet my best friends Monica and Jessinta," I said pointing them out. "Girls meet Tyler-" I said before Tyler cut me off "boyfriend". I grabbed their timetables and notes that we were all in the same class. I rolled my eyes. "Was it really necessary Stefan?" I said. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. I laughed. "Well Caroline is too new at this." Caroline gasped and walked off.

Jessinta was the same age as me. She was my height with very long straight brown hair. She was pale skin like me and had very enticing brown eyes. Jessinta was a vampire hunter with me, we were practically sisters. Monica on the other hand was taller than both of us with blonde hair that fell just below her shoulder blades. Her skin was almost white. Her eyes were emerald green. She didn't know anything about the supernatural world and that's how I want to keep it. "Stefan can I have a quick word with you?" I asked. He nodded and we walked back towards the parking lot. "Monica doesn't know anything about you and your kind so keep Damon away from her," I said. Stefan grabbed my arm. "Just so you know Elena and I aren't together. We never have been," he told me. I gave a small smile and nodded. "Do you think I'm making a mistake? Being with Tyler?" I asked. "Honestly?" he said. I nodded. "I think you're making a huge mistake. You barely know the guy and he is a werewolf. He could turn on you any minute without meaning to and you could become one of them," he said sincerely. I hugged him. "Thankyou Stef, for being honest. This is the beginning of a great friendship," I said. We remained like that for a minute before pulling apart and making our way back to the others. Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ty, I've got to get to class," I said. I linked arms with Jessinta and Monica and we left for History.

"Been here for 2 days and already hooked in. You are so unbelievable Kim!" Jessinta said. I shrugged. "I'm surprised myself," I said. "So many mysterious things about him," I said looking at Jessinta. She nodded knowing what I meant. "And here we are. History with Alaric Saltzman," I said. We walked in. "Alaric can I talk I you?" I said. "Sure Kim," he said. I walked over to him so we were standing only a couple of centimetres apart. "Keep Damon away from me ok? We wouldn't want him dead," I said. "Ok I'll pass the message on," Alaric nodded. "Also Jessinta knows as much as me but Monica doesn't. So be careful in what you decide to teach in this lesson," I smiled deviously before walking off. "What was that about?" Monica asked. "Oh I was just checking to make sure this is the right class," I said. "Wipe that smile off your face. You look creepy," Jessinta said. I laughed. We all sat down in the back row. "Oh look you two aren't only the new kids here," I said nodding my head in the direction of two guys that were walking in. One of them was tanned skin with mousy brown hair and enchanting brown eyes. Skinny figure with average lengths. He looked like he might have a 4 pack under his tight grey shirt. I saw Monica looking at him so I nudged her. "It's rude to stare," I whispered.

We all laughed. I stood up. "Hi, I'm Kimberley but everyone calls me Kim. This is Jessinta who you can call Jess and this Monica who you can call Mon or Nomnom," I said. "And I'm Nathan and this is Kye," The boy said. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I turned around and sat back down with the girls. "He is so cute!" Monica whispered. "Nathan and Kye," I whispered back. "Anyone you fancy yet Jessinta?" I whispered. "Nope," she replied. Nathan and Kye sat to the right of me. Everyone else started piling in as well. Class started as everything was going fine. "Ms Norwood would you happen to know about the war here?" Mr Saltzman asked. "Nah, I don't know that shit," I said with a smile. Nathan, Kye, Jessinta and Monica all started laughing. I got a disapproving look from Mr Saltzman. "St Stefan should know, why don't you ask him next time?" I suggested. Everyone laughed. "Ms Norwood please stay behind after class," he said. I shrugged. He continued on.

At the end of class I told the girls to go and don't wait up. "Kimberley, you're a bright girl, why are you behaving like this?" Mr Saltzman asked. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr Saltzman," I said. "You can call me Alaric if we aren't in class," he said. I signed. "Alaric, if I talk I'm most likely to bring up the supernatural. So let's not ask me questions," I said I turned to Lear when he grabbed my arm. "Kim don't be like this. I'll give you no homework for the rest of the week if you just show your potential," Alaric pleaded. Just as he finished speaking Damon entered and leant against the door frame. I shrugged Alaric off and made my way to leave the room, but Damon stepped in front of me. "I'm pretty sure it's against the law to be in a relationship with a teacher," Damon explained with a smirk. "Only you would think that," I said as I tried to push past him. He grabbed my bracelet and pulled it off. "Meet me in this classroom after school," he said. I nodded without even realised it. The day went by and at the end of the day I told Jessinta and Monica to wait for me by their car.

* * *

**OOOO. So I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger.. But trust me, it was worth it.  
So let me know what you thought, i'd love to hear your opinions.  
If I dont get any reviews or followers I will stop writing this story..**

**Kimm xx**


End file.
